californiarepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Allen
= '' From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia '''Tim Allen' (born Timothy Allen Dick; June 13, 1953) is an American comedian, actor, voice-over artist, and entertainer, known for his role in the sitcom Home Improvement. He is also known for his roles in films including The Santa Clause, Toy Story, and Galaxy Quest.12 Early life and career Born in Denver, Colorado, Allen is the son of Martha Katherine, a community-service worker, and Gerald M. Dick, a real estate agent.134 He is the third oldest of five brothers. His father died in a car accident, colliding with a drunk driver, when Allen was 11.15 Two years later, his mother married her high school sweetheart, a successful business executive,3 and moved with her six children to Birmingham, Michigan, a suburb of Detroit, to be with her new husband and his three children.6 Allen attended Ernest W. Seaholm High School in Birmingham, where he was in theater and music classes (resulting in his love of classical piano), and attended Western Michigan University in Kalamazoo. He later received an honorary degree, which was highlighted for the main plot of the fifth season Home Improvement episode "Doctor in the House." Allen started his career as a comedian in 1975.1 On a dare from one of his friends, he participated in a comedy night at a comedy club in Detroit. While in Detroit he began to get recognition appearing in local television commercials and appearing on cable comedy shows such as Gary Thison's Some Semblance of Sanity. He later moved to Los Angeles and became a member of The Comedy Store there. He began to do stand-up appearances on late-night talk shows and specials on record and film.1 Allen rose to fame in acting with the television series Home Improvement (1991–1999) on ABC, playing Tim "The Tool-Man" Taylor.1 During one week in November 1994, he simultaneously starred in the highest grossing film (The Santa Clause), topped the New York Times best-seller list with his book Don't Stand Too Close to a Naked Man, and appeared in the top rated television series (Home Improvement).1 The following year, he provided the voice of Buzz Lightyear in the blockbuster Toy Story.1 Simultaneous with his time acting in Home Improvement, Tim Allen formed a race team with Steve Saleen and race driver Bob Bondurant, called the Saleen/Allen "RRR" Speedlab. The team raced Saleen Mustangs in the SCCA World Challenge, with Allen and Saleen as the team's drivers. During the final season of Home Improvement he was paid $1.25 million for every episode he starred in. In 2006, Allen began narrating the "Pure Michigan" television and radio commercials for the "Travel Michigan" agency. These commercials can be seen and heard throughout the Midwest and began airing nationally in 2009. In December 2009 Allen started a preview tour of Crazy on the Outside, a film scheduled to debut in January 2010. Allen accompanied the film, helping promote it with a series of stand-up acts beforehand. During the performances he told audiences that he plans a 2010 comedy tour. Allen also directed the film, marking his film directorial debut.7 Allen will host the 8th Annual TV Land Award on April 25, 2010.8 Personal life Allen was raised as an Episcopalian.3 He was married to Laura Deibel from April 7, 1984, until they legally separated in 1999. The divorce was finalized in 2003.9 They have a daughter, Katherine, born in 1989. Deibel once served as chief executive officer of Allen's tool line.[citation needed] Allen married actress Jane Hajduk on October 7, 2006 in a small private ceremony in Grand Lake, Colorado. They had dated for five years.10 On January 5, 2009, it was announced that Allen and Hajduk were expecting their first child together.1112 On March 28, 2009, Allen became a father for the second time, with the arrival of a baby girl named Elizabeth.13 Arrests On October 2, 1978, Allen was arrested in the Kalamazoo-Battle Creek International Airport for possession of over 650 g (1.4 lb) of cocaine. He subsequently pleaded guilty, and provided the names of dealers in exchange for a reduction in his sentence from a possible life imprisonment to a possible three to seven years. He was paroled on June 12, 1981 after serving 28 months in the Sandstone, Minnesota Federal Correctional Institution.14 Allen had the Federal Bureau of Prisons Register # 04276-040.15 In 1997, Allen was arrested for drunk driving, and was recorded as having a .15 blood-alcohol content.16 He was sentenced to one year probation. He entered a rehabilitation clinic for alcohol abuse as part of his court obligation.17 Awards Allen was nominated for one Emmy and 5 Golden Globe Awards. He won the Golden Globe Award for Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy in 1995 for Home Improvement.18 In 1999, Allen was named a Disney Legend for his work on the Toy Story and Santa Clause franchises.19 For contributions to the television industry, Tim Allen was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6898 Hollywood Blvd.20 In 1996, he won the Hall of Fame award at the Kids Choice Awards. The cast of Home Improvement was honored with a "Fan Favorite" award at the 2009 TV Land Awards. Filmography Films Television work *''Comedy's Dirtiest Dozen'' (1988) *''Tim Allen: Men Are Pigs'' (1990) *''Home Improvement'' (1991–1999) *''Tim Allen Rewires America'' (1991) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) (voice) *''These Guys'' (2003) (narrator) *''Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose, and Kaboom'' (2004) (voice) Books *''Don't Stand Too Close to a Naked Man'' (1994) – ISBN 0-786-86134-7 *''I'm Not Really Here'' (1996) – ISBN 0-786-86257-2 References #^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h Stated in interview on Inside the Actors Studio #'^' Tim Allen, Galaxy Quest enhanced edition DVD commentary. #^ a'' ''b c "Facing My Fear of Intimacy". http://www.timallen.com/actor/press_archive/intimacy.php. #'^' "tim allen". http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~battle/celeb/allen.htm. #'^' "Tim Allen Biography". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800021848/bio. #'^' "Tim Allen : Actor : Biography". TimAllen.com. http://www.timallen.com/actor/bio.php. #'^' "Stand Up and Show It Tour Dates". TimAllen.com. http://www.timallen.com/?xpt=1. #'^' Ward, Kate (March 30, 2010). "Tim Allen to Host TV Land Awards". News Briefs (Entertainment Weekly). http://news-briefs.ew.com/2010/03/30/tim-allen-to-host-tv-land-awards/. Retrieved March 31, 2010. #'^' http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4188/is_20030315/ai_n11382377/ #'^' "Tim Allen Marries Longtime Girlfriend Jane Hajduk". People.com. October 9, 2006. http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,1544253,00.html. #'^' "Actor Tim Allen and his wife Jane Hajduk have breaking baby news!". ET Online. January 5, 2009. http://www.etonline.com/news/2009/01/69363/index.html. #'^' "Tim Allen Reveals Baby on the Way is a Girl". Celebrity Baby Blog. February 5, 2009. http://celebrity-babies.com/2009/02/04/tim-allen-reveals-baby-on-the-way-is-a-girl/. #'^' "Tim Allen Greets His Second Child". Associated Press. March 30, 2009. http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5iRs_aU8Skign7Dn4vXkWwStWeFJQD9785G1O0. #'^' Pratt, Monica (March 3, 1997). "650-Lifer Punishment Is a Crime". Mackinac Center for Public Policy. http://www.mackinac.org/article.aspx?ID=35. Retrieved January 9, 2010. #'^' "Timothy A Dick." Federal Bureau of Prisons. Retrieved on January 9, 2010. #'^' "Tim Allen Enters Rehab Clinic". CBS News. CBS Interactive. April 17, 1998. http://www.cbsnews.com/stories/1998/04/17/entertainment/main7494.shtml. Retrieved January 21, 2010. #'^' Sutton, Larry; Baram, Marcus (April 17, 1998). "Self – 'Improvement': Tim Allen Enters Rehab". New York Daily News. http://www.nydailynews.com/archives/gossip/1998/04/17/1998-04-17_self_-__improvement___tim_al.html. Retrieved February 24, 2009. #'^' "Golden Globes". GoldenGlobes.org. http://www.goldenglobes.org/browse/member/30328. #'^' "Disney Legends". Walt Disney Company. http://legends.disney.go.com/legends/detail?key=Tim+Allen. #'^' Allen "Hollywood Walk of Fame database". HWOF.com. http://www.hwof.com/stars?recipient=Tim Allen. External links *Official website *Tim Allen at the Internet Movie Database *Tim Allen at Allmovie *Tim Allen at TV.com |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Allen"Categories: American Episcopalians | 21st-century American Episcopalians | American film actors | American stand-up comedians | American television actors | American voice actors | Actors from Colorado | Actors from Michigan | People from Denver, Colorado | People from Detroit, Michigan | People from Kalamazoo, Michigan | Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (television) winners | People self-identifying as alcoholics | 1953 births | Living peopleHidden categories: Wikipedia temporarily semi-protected biographies of living people | All articles with unsourced statements | Articles with unsourced statements from April 2008 Views *Article *Discussion *View source *History Personal tools *Try Beta *Log in / create account Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article Search Interaction *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact Wikipedia *Donate to Wikipedia *Help Toolbox *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Printable version *Permanent link *Cite this page Languages *العربية *Български *Česky *Cymraeg *Dansk *Deutsch *Eesti *Español *Français *Bahasa Indonesia *Italiano *עברית *Lietuvių *Nederlands *日本語 *‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ *Polski *Português *Română *Русский *Simple English *Српски / Srpski *Suomi *Svenska *Tagalog *Türkçe http://www.mediawiki.org/http://wikimediafoundation.org/*This page was last modified on 19 April 2010 at 17:32. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Contact us *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers if (window.runOnloadHook) runOnloadHook();